loud_house_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 8
When Alicia finally did make someone squirm, Lisa took her out for ice cream at her sibling's new chocolate themed restaurant. As they got back, Hugh Jr got some news. Hugh Jr: I just got accepted into a new calculus class! Lisa: That's great! I'm happy for you! Hugh Jr: And the best part is my favorite teacher, Ms. Cole is teaching the class! Lisa: I'm happy for you! Alicia: You don't really seem that happy for me, mom! Lisa: Are you kidding me? We just went out for ice cream after you making a prank phone-call to Lincoln, thus messing with his mind.... Alicia: About that... I did no such thing... Lisa: No? But what explains Lincoln's strongly worded e-mail saying, "Your daughter's a menace! She prank-called my house! My mind is completely messed up now!" Huh? What explains that? Alicia: I don't know what uncle Lincoln was talking about.. Unless, YOU did that call, with my voice... Lisa (with a sheepish grin): Nooooo.. Why would you think that? Hugh Jr: So is NOBODY excited for my accomplishment? Lisa: Of course we are! Hugh Jr: The slight problem is, I'll need some tutoring... Lisa: Why? I thought you were a genius when it came to calculus? Hugh Jr: I am. But I'd like EXTRA help so I can really ace everything! Lisa: Ah. Like mother like son.. Of course I'll help you! Hugh Jr: Thanks! Lisa: Don't mention it! 5 hours later. Hugh Jr: The tutoring really helped, mom! Thanks! Lisa: No problem! Anything for my brightest kid! 1 day later. At the middle school. Hugh Jr went into his calculus class. Ms. Cole: How nice it is to see HUGH JR here on such a momentous occasion! Hugh Jr: Yeah.. I always take pride in learning! Ms. Cole: There's a seat up front next to Lonnie. Hugh Jr sat down. Hugh Jr: Lonnie? You're in this class? I thought you hated math! Lonnie: I do. When my parents found out I was failing math, they forced me to take this class to raise my credits... Hugh Jr: I could have tutored you! My mom AND dad could have! Lonnie: That's nice... Just then, Ms. Cole started with the first lesson. Lonnie: Hugh, I need to borrow a pencil.. Hugh Jr gave Lonnie his extra pencil. Lonnie: Thanks! The lesson went on for 2 hours until school officially let out. Hugh Jr went home with satisfaction. Lisa: Sooooooo... How was it? Hugh Jr: It was neat! Lisa: NEAT? What did you learn? Hugh Jr: Ah. Not much I didn't know already... You were right mom, school CAN be a snooze-fest when you already know everything they teach! Lisa: Ah... Like mother like son, I guess. Hugh Jr: Yes. YOU knew everything your school had to teach? Lisa: Correct. It was especially hard in Kindergarten when I was 4 and doing science and the other kids were just counting inane monkeys on a book... Hugh Jr: So it was tough on you, too? Lisa: Yes. Until, later that year, I got to transfer to your uncle Lincoln's 5th grade class.... And then graduated with Luna when she finished school. Hugh Jr: Remarkable! Lisa: Isn't it? Hugh Jr: And now I gotta study for a big test.. I'll be down for dinner! Lisa: Okay! Hugh Jr then went in his room and began to study. He answered all the questions in the textbook with such precision. Hugh Jr: I don't need to study ALL this! This test will be a piece of cake! He then went in his lab and worked on his latest concoctions. Lisa then hollered up for him for dinner. Hugh Jr: I'M COMING! He then rushed downstairs in time for dinner. Lisa: Introducing..... CARROT CAKE! Hugh: Are you serious? Tomorrow, I'm cooking! Lisa: Oookay, whatever you say! They then ate their meal very quietly. Hugh Jr asked to be excused so he can study more on his test. Lisa: Of course you can, sweetie. Hugh Jr went back to his room. He wasn't REALLY going to study on his test.. He knew just about everything.. Instead, he took out his experiment he was working on, then snuck out the window. He was going to show it to his aunt Lily. She always liked his mom's experiments... So she definitely will like HIS experiments. Meanwhile, at Lily's apartment. She was watching cute baby videos on her computer when Hugh Jr rang her doorbell. Lily: I'm coming, I'm coming! Hugh Jr: Surprise! Lily: Aw! It's Hugh Jr... What brings you here? Hugh Jr: I have an experiment... I'll need YOU as a test subject. Lily: Okay! That was always the highlight of my childhood, watching your mom do strange experiments then using me as a test subject... It was mighty strange when I was a baby, but she made it work anyways... Hugh Jr then got out his experiment. It was a patented dinner pill. Lily: That's great! Considering I hadn't eaten yet. Lily swallowed the pill. She could feel all the meals coming down her esophagus. Lily: That was delicious! What meal was that? Hugh Jr: It was sushi! Mom stated Aunt Lori liked it as a teen... Lily: She did... She just NEVER tried it though.. Strange.. Hugh Jr: I'll say. Just then, Hugh Jr left and went back home. Lisa came upstairs looking for him. Lisa: I know you might be busy... But we should talk... Hugh Jr snuck in his room, then sat at his desk. Lisa entered his room. Lisa: Look at my busy boy! Lisa ruffled up his hair. Hugh Jr: MOM! Lisa: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'd better get back to work! Hugh Jr: Okay. Enjoy! Then 1 day passed, and it was time for school. Hugh Jr went to his calculus class. He aced the test, but Lonnie didn't look too happy. Lonnie: I FAILED! She showed Hugh Jr a paper with the letter F on it. Hugh Jr (in head): Now would probably be a bad time to show her what I got... He then hid his A graded paper. Hugh Jr: Don't worry, Lonnie... You can come by my house and we can study... Lonnie: You mean it? Hugh Jr: Definitely! 5 hours later. Lonnie came over. Lisa: And you must be Lonnie. Hugh Jr has told me about you... Hugh Jr: Now we REALLY need to get some work done! Lonnie: Okay! And might I say, Mrs. Loud, your house looks SPLENDID! Lisa: Why thank you! Hugh Jr: We seriously NEED to get some work done! He and Lonnie then went up to his room. Lonnie: So this. Is your room? Hugh Jr: It's a little messy, but we can easily study in here. Lonnie was more fixated on the walk-in closet. She noticed a button. Lonnie: What's this button do? Hugh Jr: NO! That's- Lonnie pushed it, opening up Hugh Jr's secret laboratory. Hugh Jr: Well, I guess the cat's outta the bag.. Lonnie: What cat? Sorry, you don't want me to go in here? Hugh Jr: It's my own secret lab. Not even my own parents know about it... Not even my sister! Lonnie: Ah. I see... Can we study in here, though? Hugh Jr: I guess so... Just don't touch anything. Lonnie: I won't! After many minutes of studying, Lonnie went home. Lonnie: Thanks for tutoring me, Hugh. Hugh Jr: No problem! Then 1 day passed. At school: Hugh Jr was in his calculus class when Ms. Cole had an announcement. Ms. Cole: And to the best students in this class.. Hugh Jr AND Lonnie, you will be graduating from this course, and will be accepted into an advanced physics class! Hugh Jr: OOOOOOO! Sweet! Lonnie: I don't know about this... I literally know NOTHING about physics! Hugh Jr: You have LOTS to learn then... Category:Blog posts